


A mothers day to remeber

by Elsasnowflakes



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Arendelle, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Jelsa - Freeform, Kristanna, Mothers Day, The Enchanted Forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26033893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsasnowflakes/pseuds/Elsasnowflakes
Summary: Jack plans a special day, for Elsa to celebrate her first mothers day. He plans some things out, and even takes care of the baby at night for her!
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa (Disney) & Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	A mothers day to remeber

Peacefully sleeping, it was kind of strange. I mean she had gotten sleep a lot more, but it was silent. And usually by this time, there should be a lot of noise going. Elsa lay in her bed of the cabin. The Northuldra had built cabins now. she laid there expecting to hear her husband and her 11 month old son. Thinking for a moment, she still couldn’t believe it’s been almost a year since her little bundle of joy was born. Just dreaming about him, Made her wanna jump up and just attack him with lots of little kisses. She thought about her husband, jack. She thought about laying down with him holding her in a tight embrace forever.

She loved them so much, they were her whole world.   
She smiled slightly in her sleep thinking about them. She opened her eyes slowly and looked at the portrait hanging on the wall. A family picture of her Jack and Lewis when he was only a month old. He was quite small for his age. But Jack and Elsa still loved him just the same. They didn’t care whether he was born with disabilities or issues, or abilities if you know what I mean, they knew they would love him with all their heart. Still lying in bed, she sits up and stretches her arms. 

Realizing what today was, she gets excited and smiles. Today was Mother’s Day, her very first Mother’s Day. Even though on the outside motherhood was still new to her. But on the inside it feels like it’s been like this, for years on the inside. she was lost in her own thoughts until she heard snickering outside the door. Little snickers coming from a baby. She giggled. Getting up out of the bed she walks to the door, and before she can open it comes in Jack holding their son. “happy Mother’s Day mama” jack yells. And Lewis just coos. “Thank you!” Elsa said smiling. Jack slowly pulled a big bouquet of roses from behind his back and hands it to her. “Awww thank you!” She says, and then he pulls a single flower from behind his back and hands it to Lewis. 

“Give it to mommy” he whispered. And slowly Lewis handed the single flower to Elsa. “Thank you baby” she said and kissed his head. Then she goes to jack and gives him a slow and passionate kiss. “Thank you Jack” she said kissing him again. “Your so welcome snowflake, you deserve the world. You are the best mother any child could ask for.” Jack said stroking her cheek, she smiled. “Oh, I don’t deserve the world” she said quietly. “Your right... you deserve the universe” jack said smiling and wrapped an arm around her waist. She just laughed quietly. “Anna deserves that, not me” she laughed. 

Elsa reaches for lewis, but he turned away wanting to stay with jack, Elsa frowned. “Lewis. Its mommy’s day, Go see her” Jack said tickling his sides he giggles and kicks his little legs. Elsa reached again fro Lewis and he happily grabbed on to her tightly. He laid his head on her shoulder, and she rubbed his back gently. “how did you sleep?” Jack asked smiling at both of them. “Quite fine” she said. “How did you?” She asked him. “To be honest, not the best.” He said yawning. “Oh?” She said. “I was up in the night taking care of Lewis every time he woke up” he said. “Oh jack why didn’t you wake me up?” she asked frowning. He chuckled, “I wanted you to have a good night sleep. Its your first mothers day after all.“ he kissed her nose. She giggled. Lewis then tried to give her a kiss. Elsa gasped happily, “awww” she said. Then attacked him with kisses, Lewis giggled. Oh his little laugh, jack thought. 

“So, shall we go to the first stop?” Jack said. “first stop?“ Elsa asked confused. Jack smirked. “Mhm“ jack responded. “So without any more questions, follow me, your majesty” he said taking her hand and kissing it acting all formal. Elsa giggled. He led her to a waterfall that had been discovered by the two when they were exploring one day. “Remember that time whenyou were so caught up with everything going on. Anna was still pregnant with Lizzy and you were so excited about it, but you also got so anxious about what was going on, so you took all your clothes off and took a small bath in the water and just relaxed, but then you decided to sing? You just started singing a random song?“ He asked smiling. 

Elsa laughed. “Oh I remember. And then you came and found me and I was so embarrassed” she looked down and smiled. “But I thought it was beautiful. And I told you that you had an angels voice. And that Anna and kristoff’s baby would love your voice.” Elsa smiled again. “Well they weren’t the only ones” jack said and he smirked.

Jack walked over to the water fall, and put his hands on the water and froze some of it. And then someone started singing. Elsa looked around confused. “what?“ she asked. “Water has memory“ jack said smiling. Turns out it was Elsa singing! She looked at the water it even was her, she was taking a small bath. “Jack I had no clothes on! What if someone comes here and sees!“ she laughed. But then she just started to watch and listen.

🎵𝙄 𝙘𝙖𝙣 𝙛𝙚𝙚𝙡 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙗𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙩𝙝,  
𝙝𝙚𝙖𝙧 𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙝𝙚𝙖𝙧𝙩𝙗𝙚𝙖𝙩, 𝙄 𝙡𝙤𝙫𝙚 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙨𝙤𝙪𝙣𝙙,  
𝙄𝙢 𝙝𝙚𝙖𝙧𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙞𝙩 𝙡𝙤𝙪𝙙,   
𝙄 𝙙𝙤𝙣𝙩 𝙬𝙖𝙣𝙣𝙖 𝙨𝙡𝙚𝙚𝙥,   
𝙞𝙛 𝙞𝙢 𝙙𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙢𝙞𝙣𝙜,   
𝙞𝙢 𝙢𝙞𝙨𝙨𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙤𝙪𝙩. 

𝘼𝙝𝙝𝙝𝙝𝙝𝙝, 𝙛𝙤𝙪𝙣𝙙 𝙢𝙮 𝙥𝙞𝙚𝙘𝙚,  
𝙏𝙝𝙚 𝙢𝙞𝙨𝙨𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙥𝙖𝙧𝙩,  
𝙁𝙤𝙪𝙣𝙙 𝙢𝙮 𝙝𝙖𝙣𝙙𝙨,   
𝙩𝙤 𝙝𝙚𝙖𝙡 𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙨𝙚 𝙗𝙧𝙤𝙠𝙚𝙣 𝙗𝙤𝙣𝙚𝙨,  
𝙔𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙠𝙚𝙮 𝙩𝙤 𝙨𝙩𝙖𝙧𝙩 𝙢𝙮 𝙝𝙚𝙖𝙧𝙩,  
𝙄𝙩𝙨 𝙗𝙚𝙖𝙩𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙡𝙤𝙪𝙙 𝙨𝙤 𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙧𝙮𝙗𝙤𝙙𝙮 𝙠𝙣𝙤𝙬𝙨.🎵

Lewis looked at his mother in the water. This was about 3 years ago. Elsa smiled. 

𝙄𝙣 𝙢𝙚𝙢𝙤𝙧𝙮 

“Elsa?” Jack said 

“Jack!” Elsa said and covered herself quickly.

Jack just laughed.

“Jack!“ she said quite loudly. “I’m naked!” She whispered. 

Jack snorts. “Yeah cause it’s nothing I’ve seen before” he said sarcastically and smiled. 

Elsa’s wet hair covered her face while she blushed. 

𝙀𝙡𝙨𝙖 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙟𝙖𝙘𝙠 𝙡𝙖𝙪𝙜𝙝𝙚𝙙 𝙨𝙩𝙞𝙡𝙡 𝙬𝙖𝙩𝙘𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙢𝙚𝙢𝙤𝙧𝙮

“Are you stress singing?” He asked trying to hold back laughter 

“No“ she said with her hair still covering your face. Jack raised an eyebrow. 

“Well if your not stress singing, then your stress bathing!” Jack said. 

“No, I’m just relaxing” she said elegantly. 

It was silent for a moment 

Jack smirked. “Mind if I relax with you?” Jack had asked

Elsa used both her hands and parted her hair out of her face. She smiled and nodded. 

Jack then joined her in the water.   
She laid her back into his chest and closed her eyes. Intertwined fingers together. This was the perfect moment Elsa had thought, she didn’t want this moment to end. 

Looking out into the distance, the sun was going down, they sat in the water for about an hour, so by the time they were ready to get out it was dark. 

Once they got out of the water the shared a couple of sweet kisses. They dried off with one towel. Elsa dried of quite a bit and put on jacks hoodie. And jack put the towel around his waist. 

Once they got back to northduldra, they went to their tent, and instantly laid down. This was before they built the cabins. 

𝙀𝙣𝙙 𝙤𝙛 𝙢𝙚𝙢𝙤𝙧𝙮 

Elsa and jack both smiled and blushed, remebering what happened right after that. They had made love to eachother that night.

Elsa closed her eyes, remembering every moment of that night, she smiled lewis gurgled. “that was funny!” Jack chuckled. Then he led her to another place. He picked them both up and flew them to their next destination. Once they got there and landed softly on the ground right in front of the ice castle Elsa had built on her coronation almost 6 years ago. She gasped. “Wow” she breathed. “Mama, mum mum” Lewis started saying. “ what is it Lewis?“ she asked, and Lewis tried to point towards the castle. “ yeah, it’s an ice castle.” She said looking at him. “ shall we go in?” Jack said. “Certainly” she smiled. And slowly she walked up the stairs of the ice castle she hadn’t set foot on in years.   
She put one of hands on the railing and softly dragged her hand up the railing. 

They got to the entrance and walked in. When she did, still inside was marshmallow, and the little snowmen, or what olaf called them, little brothers. “Hi!” Elsa said excitingly, all the snowmen went up to her and jumped in excitement. Marshmallow went up to her and smiled. Jack and Elsa introduced Lewis. I had spent about an hour there, showing lewis around. Jack took both of lewis’s hands and helped him take a few steps. Lewis could stand, he just couldn’t walk yet. He was going to turn one soon. It was absolutely breaking Elsa’s heart, first it was his first word, which was olaf then mama like a day after that. Then Elsa recently tried to stop breastfeeding. Her baby was growing up. And although jack was all, oh he’s got to grow up someday, but Elsa could tell he was a little sad he was getting so big, of course he was still looking forward to all the things he and Lewis could do when he was older. 

Jack let go of him to see if he would take a step, but he got wobbly and tripped, and fell face first. “Oops!” Jack chuckled. “Come on buddy get back up” jack said. Elsa frowned watching him trying get back up, but failed. He started to cry. Elsa stood up and picked him up. “Shhh” she said to him trying to comfort him. “It’s okay baby” she said soothingly. He was either crying because he hit his face, or crying because he couldn’t get back up. Probably both. “Elsa he’s okay” jack smiled. Elsa nodded and sat down next to jack. Rocking Lewis back and fourth she yawned. “I think now,” jack began to say, Elsa turned her head towards him. “It’s time for your special Mother’s Day breakfast, that me and lewis made“ jack said, and kissed her nose. “You made me breakfast?” She asked. “Of course” he said. “Lewis did a good part too” jack said pointing towards Lewis. “Good job baby!” She said, and he clapped his hands, Elsa and jack laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guyssss! So sorry for not posting in awhile, I just recently started school. And I have to wear a mask all day😂 So yeah! Anyways I hope you like the first chapter, bye my snow babies💕🌸🦋


End file.
